customslizerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Escape- Part 2
The Final Escape Part 2 is the next installment of The Final Escape saga. Prolouge After the Slizers had escaped from Blaster's bomb they were trying to figure out where to live. Little did they know what would be waiting for them. Chapter 1 "Maybe we could try to adapt to Lenon 3." Scuba had been trying to figure out a new place to live. Thunder replied, "I guess we could try living there." Scuba said to put hands up if they though Lenon 3 was good. Everyone thought so. "Lenon 3 it is." Later they had landed on Lenon 3 not knowing what awaited them. "I thought you had to have life support gear to breathe here" Turbo said. "I guess not" Ski said. "Let's look for where to set up the new village" Turbo said. Chapter 2 Later after they had set up camp the four Slizers went to the Slizer Drone factory to get a few Drones to help out. The factory was empty and the robots constructing the Drones were dead. "What happened?" Thunder asked. "I don't know" Turbo replied. Luckily they found a few working Drones somewhere in the factory. Little did they know what evil Slizers awaited them in the factory. Chapter 3 Bullet was in the factory with Blaster waiting to get revenge on the four Slizers for almost killing Blaster. "I'll get them for making me almost killing myself Bullet." They had killed the factory workers and erased them Drones' memories of the attack. Blaster, what shall we do and when shall we do it? We'll do it soon when they go back to their campsite, Bullet." Chapter 4 Later back at the camp Ski was making dinner over the fire. "That food smells delicious!" Scuba yelled. Blaster and Scuba were hiding behind one of the tents at the campsite getting ready for the assault. "On three attack them" Blaster said. "One, two, three!" "Don't show them any mercy, especially Scuba!" Blaster shouted. "Defend yourselves!" Scuba said. "Stop right there!" a mysterious voice yelled. "Not him" Blaster mumbled. It was the two-faced Judgement Slizer named Gunner. "Get out of here guys!" Gunner yelled. Ski asked, "Who's he?" "He's the legendary master Judge that was Jet's predecessor" Turbo said. Gunner launched the ultimate Disk at Bullet, which had killed Bullet on contact. "Bullet!" Blaster shouted. Chapter 5 In the midst of the fight Blaster launched two Disks that wiped out all but one of the Slizer Drones. "Our Drones!" Thunder yelled. Gunner launched two ultimate Disks at Blaster wounding him very badly, but despite the injuries he got back up and kept fighting. "I'll never stop fighting until I kill you all!" Turbo, Scuba, Ski, and Gunner all launched one of Gunner's ultimate Disks at Blaster killing him in the fight. "We got him!" they yelled happily. Later they all ate some of Ski's delicious food and went to bed. The End... FOR NOW! Characters (In Order of Appearing or Being Mentioned) *Blaster *Scuba *Thunder *Turbo *Ski *Bullet *Gunner *Jet (mentioned only) Category:User:Bane7 Category:Stories